vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-2872
Summary SCP-2872 is a thoroughbred stallion of indeterminate origin and pedigree, with a height of 1.85m and a mass of 485 kilograms. It is an exceptionally skilled racehorse, with its record in the Kentucky Derby standing at 2:01. Under normal circumstances, its sole anomalous property is the fact that it does not noticeably age. SCP-2872’s other anomalous property manifests five years after the last time it won the Kentucky Derby. Whereas its usual demeanor is compliant, at this time it will become restless, and run in large loops. Within two days of entering this phase, SCP-2872 will start to run continuously, accelerating until it is fast enough to demolish any fence or wall in its way. It is physically unharmed by any impact in this state. Once SCP-2872 is unimpeded, it will reach a top velocity of approximately 320m/s, and will continue to run in discorectangular tracks across distances measuring hundreds of kilometres. The only known way to cause SCP-2872 to decelerate is to make it hear the words “Whoa, boy!”; this will cause it to come to a stop over a period of 50m, though the sound must be adjusted to take into account the Doppler effect before it will have the desired effect. SCP-2872 came to the Foundation’s attention in 196█, shortly after that year’s Kentucky Derby, in which it is believed to have placed second. This is the first recorded instance of SCP-2872 manifesting its anomalous acceleration, and was responsible for $30 million in damages, including the destruction of a three-mile tract of the I-24. After multiple attempts to restrain the as-yet unidentified anomaly, SCP-2872 was finally calmed by the intervention of a unknown African-American male in his late 50s, hypothesized to be the owner. He agreed to transfer custody of SCP-2872 to the Foundation, outlining the five-year principle for neutralization of the destructive effects, but left at significant speed before he could be questioned further. Attempts to trace him have been unsuccessful. Attempts to house SCP-2872 with Foundation assets led to two further manifestations before an arrangement was made with a private stable and trainer, and SCP-2872 has consistently won his derbies since. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | Unknown, likely at least 8-A Name: SCP-2872, A Fast Horse Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Does not seem to visibly age) Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Animal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Can survive in space without nourishment for extended periods of time Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Destroyed a 3 mile tract of the I-24 highway) | Unknown, likely at least Multi-City Block level Speed: Superhuman under control (exceptionally good racehorse under non-anomalous conditions), Transonic when restless (Can run at a top speed of 320 m/s) | At least FTL, possibly up to FTL+ (Traveled ten light years in somewhere between 1 to 9 years) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Racehorses can weigh as much as 521 kg) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Unknown Durability: Multi-City Block Level (Comes out of all the destruction it causes unharmed), possibly lower under control. | Unknown, likely at least Multi-City Block level Stamina: Above average for a racehorse under normal conditions, higher when restless | Very High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Racing gear | None Intelligence: Low (That of a race horse) Weaknesses: The words "Whoa, boy!" will cause it to stop over a period of 50 meters. | None known Key: Pre-Keter Classification | Post-Keter Classification Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Animals Category:Speedsters Category:Horses Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8